Marauder Tales
by RandReborn
Summary: The Marauders had many adventures in their time at Hogwarts, this story describes some of the things they got up to with out PeterThis story contains PWP Yaoi (boyxboy). You have been warned. JP/SB Later SB/RL and JP/SB/RL. (Summary sucks, I know. I hope you enjoy the story. Please R&R)


**I own nothing. J.K Rowling has full ownership of Harry Potter and all of the places and characters associated with him.**

Characters: James/Sirius

It was a cold winter's day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and most of the students had gone home for the Christmas holidays. This year, James Potter and Sirius Black were the only two Gryffindor students remaining in the castle. They were sitting in their dorm planning a welcome back prank for the students when they returned from holiday when Sirius announced that he was bored and that they should work on the prank again later. James asked Sirius what he would rather do and Sirius said that they should try and get laid. James pointed out that the only other people in the castle were some first years and some of the Professors. Sirius told him that that just meant that they would have to do it with each other.

He leaned over and kissed James softly on the lips. They slowly got more passionate and their tongues began wrestling for dominance. James won and pinned Sirius down on his bed. He started to kiss along Sirius' neck until he got to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. When he got to that spot, he started to suck on it and Sirius started moaning. James pulled away and admired the mark that he had left on Sirius' neck before he picked up his wand and cast a spell to banish his and Sirius' clothes back to their trunks. They were both now stark naked and James could feel Sirius' generous eight and a half inch cock between his ass-cheeks.

He leaned forward again and took one of Sirius' dusky nipples into his mouth. As he sucked and nipped on Sirius' nipples, he clenched his ass-cheeks and moved them along Sirius' cock. As James swapped nipples he heard Sirius let out a loud groan of pleasure. He knew that it wouldn't be long until Sirius came so he doubled his efforts until two minutes later he felt warm splashes on his back and at the top of his ass-crack. He told Sirius that he had made a mess and he needed to clean it up with his tongue.

He lay on his stomach and Sirius started to lick the cum from the top of his back. He kept on moving down until his tongue was at the top of James' hairless ass-crack. He slowly made his way along James' ass-crack until he reached the final glob of cum that had settled right on James' tight pink asshole. As the tip of his tongue started to tease James' pucker, he heard James let out a loud groan before James sat up. He told Sirius to lie on his back in a very authoritative tone. Sirius lay on his back and James slowly squatted above him until his ass was right above Sirius' face. He ordered Sirius to eat his ass and called him a slut. This really turned Sirius on and he started to enthusiastically eat James' ass. He stiffened his tongue and started to make stabbing motions until James' ass loosened up and Sirius was able to start tongue-fucking him. Sirius continued to eat James' ass until James told him that it was enough and climbed off of his face.

When he was standing again, he told Sirius to kneel in front of him and suck his cock, because that was the only lubrication that he was going to get. As Sirius lowered his head to take in James' cock, James told him to prepare himself while he was sucking on it because as soon as James felt that he was wet enough, he would start to fuck Sirius. Sirius reached behind himself, stuck a finger up his own ass and started pumping it in and out while bobbing his head up and down on James' cock. When he felt ready, he added a second finger and started to scissor them. He had just become comfortable after adding a third finger when James pulled out of his mouth and said that he had decided that he wanted Sirius to ride him.

James lay on the bed and his ten inch cock was pointing straight up. Sirius slowly lowered himself onto the cock until he had five inches of it within him. When he reached this point, James grabbed his shoulders and slammed him down until his trimmed bush was touching Sirius' ass-cheeks. Sirius let out a loud yell of pleasure; he had never told anyone apart from James and Remus about his love of rough sex and being dominated. Remus only ever dominated Sirius like he wanted in the run-up to the full moon, but James was always up for it. Sirius' ultimate fantasy was one that he was hoping to achieve before the next full moon. He had had many wet dreams about being dominated by both James and Remus at the same time. James' cock was big, but Remus' was HUGE. It was twelve inches long and nearly as thick as a beer can. It had caused James and Sirius to faint the first time they saw it in the showers; it was not what they were expecting from a shy, skinny boy like Remus. They supposed that it might be the werewolf virus that caused him to be so unexpectedly large; they thought that it was a clear sign that Remus was destined to be an Alpha Werewolf.

Sirius started to bounce up and down on James' cock and, after a few minutes, leaned forwards to passionately kiss James again. James decided that he really wanted to show Sirius who the boss was. He stopped Sirius when he was about halfway up his cock again and told him to stay still. He started to rapidly pump his hips up and down and his cock was constantly banging against Sirius' prostate. He told Sirius that he was not allowed to come until James told him to. James continued to pound Sirius hard for another ten minutes before he told Sirius that he was about to cum and that he should start begging to be allowed to cum at the same time. Sirius started begging more and more enthusiastically until James made one last thrust and Sirius felt the warmth of James' cum splashing over the walls of his ass. James gripped Sirius' cock and told him that he was allowed to cum. He tugged on Sirius' cock a few times before Sirius reached his orgasm and filled James' hand with his cum. James raised his hand up to Sirius' mouth and told him to lick the cum off of it like the cum-whore that he is.

Sirius greedily licked every drop of his cum from James hand and then climbed off of James and moved down to clean James' cock. He loved the combination of flavours that James' cum and his musky ass provided. When James' cock was clean, Sirius flopped onto the bed next to him and they fell asleep; dreaming of what was to become their next sexual adventure.

MISCHIEF MANAGED

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
